Dawn of the Dead: Inuyasha and Kouga
by inu-dude15
Summary: Re-written Updated 8/23 A Dawn of the Dead story involving Inuyasha and Kouga. When the dead start coming back to life, can two mates survive together, or will they be torn apart? Modern Day, no Tetsuiga. There will be brief yaoi. Please Leave Reviews!
1. Prologue

Kouga stood in the break room, along with just about everybody else. The news reports were non-stop now. Hyper-aggressive cannibals seemed to be running amok, attacking anybody in sight. Already there were claims of Armageddon, and the end of days. The most disturbing thing was the aggressors themselves; they looked dead. Almost all of them had some sort of wounds; they were all pale, with lifeless milky eyes.

"What the fuck is going on out there?"

Kouga could only shake his head in response to the man's question. Suddenly, a loud blast rang out far too close for comfort.

"Holy shit, was the gas station on fourth and Poplar?"

"I think it was, that's the right direction. And what else could cause that big of an explosion?"

As the other employees talked amongst themselves, Kouga decided he'd seen enough. He walked to his office and grabbed his phone, trying to call his mate once more. That had been his first real indicator of something wrong. When he'd picked up the phone during lunch to call his beloved as he always did, he'd gotten a busy signal three times in a row. His cell phone had yielded the same results, and he knew something was wrong.

The wolf grabbed a couple of important things from his desk; car keys, picture of Inuyasha and him, his laptop, and his security card before he moved to the elevator bays. He almost got out the door before remembering perhaps the most important thing. He walked in and opened the bottom cabinet, pulling out the bottle of twenty year old scotch that resided there. He grabbed a cardboard box and tossed everything inside before leaving the office for the last time.

"Hey, Kouga, where you going?" One of Kouga's employees asked.

"I'm getting the fuck outta here. I'd suggest you do the same."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. It doesn't seem to be very safe out there though."

"I don't think it's gonna better any time soon."

"Maybe I should get out of here, though they've been saying to stay inside and wait for the authorities to get things under control."

"It took the "authorities" a week to get water to the Super Dome. Be careful who you put your faith in. Maybe this will blow over and it'll be nothing, but I'm not sticking around to find out. I've got a mate to get back to, and I don't want to find out too late that this is only the beginning. I hope you make out alright, Dave."

"Thanks, man. Good luck, hope you get home okay."

Kouga shook the dead man's hand and rode the elevator down to the first floor. In the lobby they'd already locked all but one of the doors, which Kouga used to get out. He walked around the corner to the outer entrance to the garage, the in-building entrance was locked and no-one with keys was in sight.

As he turned to walk into the garage, a disheveled man came staggering towards him. Kouga saw that there was blood on his face, and a big gash was visible in the area between his right cheek and his chin. There was also blood all over the human's hands. Kouga set the box down and pulled his sport coat off as he jogged over to him, trying to help the man.

"Hey, what happened? What did that to your fa-"

Kouga had been using his coat to bandage the massive gash when suddenly the human dove on him, knocking him down and biting his shoulder. Kouga grunted as he felt the worst pain ever in his life. He slugged the delirious human in the temple and threw him off. The creature staggered back into the street as Kouga forced himself to sit up, grabbing his coat and pressing it against his wound.

Before the creature could launch another assault, perhaps the cruelest example of irony took place before the ookami's beautiful blue eyes. And ambulance that had come wailing around the corner hit the cannibal full force and almost obliterated the body. Kouga closed his eyes as the ambulance slid, hit a parked car, rolled twice and landed on its roof. Kouga knew that the wreck was fatal, the impact with the car had been brutal and it had done two full rolls.

Kouga grabbed his box and ran down the ramp into the parking garage. He jogged along the length of the garage until he got to his parking spot; and more importantly his car. He used the key fob to pop the truck of his new Cadillac CTS-V and tossed the box inside. He eased himself into the driver's seat, his shoulder still on fire from the bite.

He fired up the engine and put it in reserve, peeling out of the spot. After backing out, he shifted into first and let the clutch out hard, sending the rear wheels spinning. He flew to the exit ramp and made the left only to slam on the brakes, grateful beyond measure for the massive disc brakes his performance sedan came equipped with.

His attacker was standing in his way, somehow. Every limb had compound fractures, bone sticking out in so many spots it was stomach turning. His chest was crushed; the ambulance must have shattered every rib. The road had done a good job of cracking the back of his skull wide open, and he had road burns all over.

"You are not human. No ningen survives that."

Kouga put the car in neutral and pulled up the handbrake. He got out and shut the door. As the creature staggered towards him on shattered legs, he brought his left foot up and kicked him hard in the right temple, hooking him with his foot. The force sent the creature to the side and out of the car's path, and Kouga retreated to the car. He gunned it out of the garage before the creature could get back up and drove by the wrecked ambulance. He had to look away as he saw the body bag that had been tossed out moving, the supposedly dead occupant thrashing around.

As he drifted around a corner at seventy, Kouga forced himself to calm down and slow down before he shared the fate of the ambulance drivers. As he drove along, Kouga saw that the city really was going to hell. More of the creatures like the one that had bit him were roaming and attacking those who didn't share their mystery illness. Kouga drove past the nearest hospital and saw that it was a hive for the creatures; they were swarming around the entrance.

Once clear of the city, Kouga picked his cell phone from his pocket gingerly, trying not to agitate the still bleeding bite wound. He hit the speed dial to call his mate, and swore as he got a busy signal. He kept trying until finally he got a dial tone, and bit his lip as it rang, wanting his mate to pick up. He always thought that the hanyou's Johnny Cash ring tone was too damn quiet, and now panic was waging war on his senses. Finally, his mate picked up and Kouga almost sighed at the sound of his voice.

"Hello."

"Inuyasha, finally; I've been trying to get through to you for half an hour."

"What's going on, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked his mate, concern seeping into his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Some creep bit me while I was walking to my car, which hurts like hell but otherwise I'm alright. There's some really weird shit going on in town, and the phone lines are all jammed."

"Shit, I guess this whole outbreak thing isn't a joke then."

"That or people are really getting paranoid and hoping on the nutjob express. Look, I'll be at the house in fifteen, just make sure there isn't anyone there. I wouldn't want my little puppy getting hurt."

"Don't worry about me; I think I can handle myself against a couple of maniacs. It wouldn't be the first time, that's for sure."

"Just be careful my love. I'll talk to you soon."

Kouga hung up the phone and shifted up from fifth to sixth. It felt like a massive weight was off his shoulders; his mate was okay and he'd be home soon enough. Thinking about it the wolf began to laugh to himself, it was comical. He was worried half to death about his beta yet it was Inuyasha who should be concerned about him, which was proven by the bite on his shoulder. Inuyasha was the former Marine and had all of the experience in fighting with all kinds of weaponry including himself. Kouga on the other hand was the business man who worked in nine to five in an office building. Sure, he knew some martial arts himself and had gone shooting with Inuyasha countless times but it was his hanyou who was the trained one of the two.

Finally, his usual route led him to their good size, secluded home. He pulled into the long driveway and stopped in front of the garage door. As he got out, he saw a body on the lawn, which had been decorated with four bullet holes. Definitely his mate's doing; one in the knee, two to the chest, and one to the dome. As he looked at the creature his mate ran into his arms and Kouga inhaled the inu-hanyou's fantastic scent. Kouga couldn't help but let out a sigh, glad that he was re-united with his beloved mate.


	2. It begins

Inuyasha lay asleep on his bed, his breathing light and even. As he adjusted his position sub-consciously, his cell phone started to go off, the ring tone reaching his sensitive koinu ears and waking him.

"_**There's a man going round, taking names. And he decides, who to free and wh-**_"

"Hello."

"Inuyasha, finally; I've been trying to get through to you for half an hour."

"What's going on, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked his mate, concern seeping into his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Some creep bit me while I was walking to my car, which hurts like hell but otherwise I'm alright. There's some really weird shit going on in town, and the phone lines are all jammed."

"Shit, I guess this whole outbreak thing isn't a joke then."

"That or people are really getting paranoid and hoping on the nutjob express. Look, I'll be at the house in fifteen, just make sure there isn't anyone there. I wouldn't want my little puppy getting hurt."

"Don't worry about me; I think I can handle myself against a couple of maniacs. It wouldn't be the first time, that's for sure."

"Just be careful my love. I'll talk to you soon."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and set it back on the night stand. He pulled open the drawer and pulled out his Beretta M9, the 9MM handgun black with red hand grips. He checked to see that there was a round chambered before pulling out one of the fifteen round magazines and sliding it into the receiver. He pulled the second magazine out and slid it into the waistband of his underwear before standing and walking over to the door. His marine training took over, and Inuyasha quickly had the house swept, finding it free of any intruders, human or otherwise. The area behind the house was also devoid of any presence, though there was someone shambling along the edge of the driveway out front. Inuyasha opened the front door enough to get his Beretta trained on the man before calling out to him.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need medical attention or anything?"

When the man looked up, Inuyasha saw that whatever the thing was, it was certainly no longer human. Looking back at Inuyasha was a pair of cloudy eyes, a very ashen complexion, and the face had several chunks missing. The creature started shuffling towards the front of the house, moving with surprising speed on what appeared to be a broken leg.

"Hey, hold it right there. Do not come any closer."

If the creature heard and understood Inuyasha's words, it gave no signal that it had. The walking corpse continued shuffling towards the half demon slowly picking up speed.

"This is your last chance, stop moving or I will shoot."

When the creature ignored his warning, Inuyasha sent a hollow point 9MM slug through its left knee cap. It staggered and almost fell, though somehow stayed on its feet and started to move closer to the half demon. Inuyasha gaped in horror, before sending a pair of slugs into its heart, which had a similar reaction to the first shot. Finally, the half-demon aimed up and sent a round through the creature's forehead and into its brain. Almost immediately, the creature staggered and fell dead on the ground. Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and walked over to the corpse.

"_What the hell is this thing? No one takes a shot to the knee and stays on their feet."_

As Inuyasha stared at the creature, he heard a car approaching and looked up to see Kouga's Cadillac turn into the driveway. The light blue CTS-V stopped in the driveway and Kouga quickly got out. He stared at the body for a second before Inuyasha ran into his arms. Inuyasha heard him sigh as he hugged him close, and they stood there for several seconds before Kouga stepped back to examine his mate.

"Inuyasha are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. When you called me I got up and checked the house and this thing was out here. Kouga, I shot that thing in the knee and it didn't even fall down. I didn't even think that was possible. A pair of hits to the heart didn't even knock it over; only a shot to the head put it down. What the hell can take a shot to the knee and two to the chest and not even fall down?"

"I have no fucking clue. But let's get inside and lock the damn door."

"Sounds good to me. And I'll stitch up that arm of yours."

Kouga and Inuyasha quickly went inside and closed the front door, locking it behind them. Inuyasha quickly led Kouga to the kitchen table and got his suit jacket and shirt off, exposing the bite wound on his upper arm. The half-demon quickly grabbed the first aid kit from their bathroom and returned to the kitchen table.

"Always rushing to get me undressed, huh?" Kouga said with one of his trademark perverted grins. Inuyasha answered him by pouring a small amount of rubbing alcohol into the wound.

"Damn it Inuyasha, warn me before you do that shit."

"Oh suck it up big man."

Inuyasha grinned and cleaned out the wound before grabbing a needle and thread from the kit and quickly throwing a couple of stitches into the wound, getting it closed enough to heal quickly. It was still bleeding lightly, so Inuyasha wrapped the area with gauze to staunch the flow of blood. Kouga stood up and made the two of them drinks while Inuyasha cleaned up the table and put the first aid kit to the side.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not that bad now. It hurt like fuck when he bit me, that's for sure."

"I know the feeling, it's happened to me more than once."

"Hey, you're the biter between the two of us."

"Is everything somehow sexual with you, you walking erection? I was referring to getting bit by enemy soldiers high on a variety of drugs. It's something surprisingly common in small militant, guerilla type groups. They drug up their foot soldiers and it seems to bring out instinctual fighting moves, one of which is biting."

"My mistake, then. So, is there anything useful on the news?"

"I don't know; I was sleeping when you called. If you want, go turn on the TV and I'll finish making the drinks. Do you want a cup of coffee too?"

"Sure, that'd be good."

Kouga walked into the living room and laid back against the couch, searching for the remote. By time he found it and turned the TV on, Inuyasha was walking out with their drinks. Kouga gladly took a sip of his Coke and Bacardi, and let out a low sigh as he sunk back against the couch. Inuyasha took the remote and put the news on, just in time to see aerial footage of an ambulance getting creamed by a dump truck, the large truck continuing on into a store front at an alarming rate of speed.

"God damn, that looked bad."

"No kidding."

Inuyasha went down a channel to the next news network to find one of their "special" reports. The news reporter was apparently shadowing a group of cops and filming live. Suddenly, the group was rushed by at least a dozen of the creatures. The cops all started to open fire, with the exception of two who had riot shields. They started knocking back the creatures that got closest to the group. Unfortunately, as the cops tried to fight off that group, another batch of the zombies jumped them from behind, boxing the officers in. The news reporter by that time was hysterical as the cops were getting knocked down left and right. The last image the camera showed was a zombie running up to the lens while the news woman and a police officer were being attacked behind it. The creature slammed into the camera as it went for the human holding it, destroying the film equipment and cutting off the live feed. After seconds of static and white noise, the picture returned to the news room. The reporter was visibly green after seeing the footage, and looked ready to faint. After a few more minutes, Inuyasha and Kouga turned off the TV and faced each other.

"This thing is spreading through the bites isn't it?" Kouga asked with a grim face.

"Oh Kouga." Inuyasha buried his face in Kouga's chest, not wanting to lose his beloved mate.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm not going anywhere. Think, did you see any hanyou or demon zombies in any of that?"

"No, you're right about that. Hopefully it can't affect demon blood."

"Don't worry my love, I'll be fine. Now how about we both relieve a little stress, huh?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kouga pushed him down onto the couch and pulled his shirt off. As Kouga bent down to kiss him, there was suddenly a knock on the door. Kouga let out a moan and pulled away from Inuyasha, who quickly grabbed his Beretta. Kouga moved into the kitchen and slid the one cabinet open, moving the pot holders inside to reveal his Colt 1911 .45 caliber handgun. He grabbed the two clips lying beside it, slid one into the receiver, and pulled the slide back to chamber a round. Inuyasha silently undid the lock, and after bringing his handgun to bear, threw open the door just enough to get a perfect shot.

Alright, I'm gonna leave it there for now. I'll hopefully have more done soon, including a possible yaoi chapter, but I'm not sure. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

P.S. If you were wondering, the ring tone on Inuyasha's phone is Johnny Cash's "Man Comes Around" which was the opening song played in the 2004 version of Dawn of the Dead.


	3. Yaoi warning

"Oh Jim, shit I thought you were one of those things." Inuyasha let his arm drop to his side, the Beretta pointing to the ground. Kouga saw that his mate had relaxed so he too lowered his handgun, and as Inuyasha opened the door all the way he saw that the mystery visitor was the town sheriff, Jim Braddock.

"Thankfully I'm not. Things are certainly going to hell in a hand basket at an alarming rate aren't they?"

"It's starting to look that way. What are those things running amok?"

Kouga had walked up to stand beside Inuyasha who quickly closed the front door once Jim was inside.

"I don't know, but they are way different from anything I've ever seen. It almost looks like the infected people are dead or something, the way they look and the way they seem to shrug off any kind of damage."

"Well they can't shrug off a shot to the head apparently. But that one lying there survived a shot to the knee and two to the chest without even falling down."

"Shit, I didn't even know you could possibly stay up with a shot to the knee."

"You can't. I've never seen anything even remotely like that."

"Neither have I. Hey, you know the town is getting pretty damn worried about all of this crap, and I don't think this is going to blow over anytime soon. A couple of us have come up with the idea of barricading the town up to hold those things back if they start appearing in numbers. We're gonna get all of the supplies we can and try to rally the town together. There is going to be a meeting in a few hours, and we'd really appreciate the help of someone as experienced as you."

"No problem. We'll meet you outside of the station in an hour and then we can get to work."

"Sounds good, see you guys then."

Braddock left and got back in his squad car, heading back to the center of their small town. Inuyasha closed and locked the door before returning to the couch and setting his handgun on the coffee table. Kouga followed suit and lay behind Inuyasha, wrapping his arms around his beloved uke.

Warning Yaoi

Kouga nuzzled his face into the back of Inuyasha's neck, his cheek rubbing against the mating mark he'd placed on his hanyou several years prior. Inuyasha whined lightly at the sensations from his wolf demon mate.

"Oh Kouga."

"My little puppy; I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms and legs around Kouga while the ookami pressed their lips together, his hands coming up and pulling the hanyou's shirt up and over his head. The pup's boxers went next, and he was nude beneath his alpha. Kouga pulled back to strip himself before leaning down to capture Inuyasha's lips once more. Inuyasha felt his beta instincts kicking in and felt his passage become slick with his natural lube. He soon felt Kouga's alpha instincts kick in, namely by the way he felt his mate's long, thick cock pressing against his entrance.

"Oh take me Kouga!"

"With pleasure my love."

Kouga gently pushed himself inside, drawing a needy whine from Inuyasha. He eased his entire length inside before slowly pulling back until he was almost out of the hanyou's entrance. Kouga then pushed back in on an angle, slamming his cock against Inuyasha's prostate and making the hanyou moan with lust.

"Oh, fuck! Kouga!"

"That's my little inu, scream for your alpha."

Kouga started thrusting in and out of the hanyou fast, the wolf's very well proportioned manhood moving in and out of the hanyou's entrance. Inuyasha moaned as his mate's cock slammed against his prostate over and over, driving him wild with the sensations of it. Inuyasha reached down and started stroking his manhood along with Kouga's thrusts.

"Good inu, cum for alpha."

Inuyasha could tell that Kouga's inner youkai was getting a good hold on him, and he felt the wolf demon's thrusts become harder and faster, which was enough to send Inuyasha over the edge.

"KOUGA!!!"

Inuyasha shot what seemed like gallons of cum over the couch, and his clenching brought Kouga to orgasm as well. The wolf growled and shot his load off, filling Inuyasha with his potent seed. Once he had ridden out the last of his orgasm, Kouga gently slid himself out of Inuyasha and laid them down on the couch. The inu turned his head to face the wolf demon holding him, and the two met in a soft, tender kiss.


	4. Rallying the Town

Inuyasha stood outside the police station in town, most of the town's five hundred residents gathered around.

"Alright, thank you all for coming out. Now, we really don't know anything more than you guys do at this point, we know that something is making normal people turn into seemingly mindless cannibals with incredible pain tolerance. They appear to be dead and it seems that only severing or destroying the brain stops them."

"Now, whatever this thing is, it's spreading fast and hasn't shown any signs of slowing down. So, we really need to band together and work as one to survive against this threat. First off, is there anyone that objects to this?"

At that, quite a few people decided that the every man for himself approach was best and decided to hold up on their own. Inuyasha tried to convince them to stay but it was in vain. A significantly reduced group stayed to listen to what Inuyasha had to say next.

"Alright, while we can't convince them to stay we can survive ourselves. First, we need to know where we stand. Primarily in firepower; so I'm going to ask you to get any weapons you all may have and bring them here."

"The shit's hitting the fan and you're trying to take out guns away?!"

"Not at all. The last thing I'm gonna do is take weapons out of the hands of those who can handle them and help defend the town. The reason I'm asking you to bring your weapons in is to catalogue them so we know just what we have. Basically anything that can serve as a weapon; guns of any sort or legal status we really don't care, knives, blades, blunt objects, vehicles, etc. Also, any food, water, blankets, first aid supplies, ammunition, reloading tools, construction equipment and materials, flash lights, batteries, matches and lighters, gasoline, kerosene, lighter fluid, diesel, anything like that. Also anything that could serve as barricade material like mattresses, junk vehicles, etc."

Those who decided to stay in the town rushed back to their homes to collect everything of value as Inuyasha went inside to assess the situation. He saw that the officers were wasting no time in setting up some fortifications in the old police station, which was good. The building was solid, old school construction and was perfect for barricading.

Inuyasha walked up to Braddock, deciding how best to handle the situation at hand.

"Hey Jim, not to steal your thunder here but if you don't mind I'd like to take command of this situation. Nothing against you, but I've spent almost two decades handling intense situations."

"Oh please do, I know you're the experienced one here. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thanks, ugh first let's see what we've got in terms of firepower."

"No problem, I've got the weapons inventory for the station right here."

Inuyasha read over the list, which turned out to be rather impressive for such a small town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inventory List~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Service Pistols:

Glock 17(9MM) X10

Two 19-round magazines per gun

One 31-round magazine per gun

Browning High Power(9MM) X10

Three 13-round magazines per gun

Beretta 92FS(9MM) X10

Three 15-round magazines per gun

Colt 1911(.45 ACP) X10

Four 7-round magazines per gun

Glock 21(.45 ACP) X5

Two 19-round magazines per gun

One 31-round magazine per gun

Shotguns:

Mossberg 590(12-gauge) X10

Loaded w/ 8 rounds in under barrel tube

Mossberg 500 Cruiser (12-gauge) X10

Loaded w/ 8 rounds in under barrel tube

Standard in-vehicle mount.

Remington 11-87 Police "Entry Gun" (12-gauge) X5

Loaded w/ 5 rounds in under barrel tube

Compact 14" barrel

Rifles:

M16A2(NATO round) X5

Three 30-round magazines per weapon

Ruger Mini-30 "Ranch"(7, 62 round) X5

Two 30-round magazines per weapon

3X scope mounted

Kel-tec SU-16C(.223 Remington) X5

Two 30-round magazines per weapon

Sub-machine guns/ Machine guns:

Heckler & Koch MP5(9MM) X3

Three 30-round magazines per weapon

IMI Uzi(9MM) X2

Two 25-round magazines, one 32-round magazine per weapon

M60 E3(7.62MM) X3

Two 200-round belts per weapon

Specialty weapons:

Glock 18(9MM) X2

Three 31-round magazines per gun

Full-automatic fire

Heckler & Koch PSG-1(NATO round) X1

Two 20-round magazines per weapon

Barrett M99(.50 BMG) X1

Single shot rifle

M79(40MM grenades) X1

Single shot grenade launcher

"Damn, this is a pretty impressive setup."

"Yeah, we've accumulated a nice collection. Hopefully everyone else will bring a decent haul of weaponry and we'll be looking good in that aspect."

"Indeed. First thing I want to do is hand out the nine millimeter handguns and get some twenty two caliber rifles to give out to the populace. That way we can give everyone weapons that are easy to use and they can be accurate with, and they can share ammo. Once things heat up and everyone gets good with the basic guns we can hand out the bigger guns."

"That's a good idea. So is there anything else we can do? We've already contacted the area fire departments, the E.M.T.'s, the airfield security, the road crews, all of that."

"Good. There's a couple of gun stores and general stores a few miles out, so we should see about hitting them to bolster our reserves of everything. Get as many vehicles as you can, and separate those that work or can be fixed easily from the ones that are totaled. We can use the functional cars to go scavenging for supplies and use the wrecks for barricade material. Place an emphasis on performance vehicles and trucks."

"Done; anything else you can think of?"

"Not anything that we can do at the moment. At some point we should see about hitting the nearest towns and commandeering supplies, gas, and all that. For right now, let's get the people rallied, the supplies we have organized, and the barricades up."

"Sounds good. I sent one of the junior deputies down to the basement to see if there's anything down there, maybe some left over Cold War non-perishables or water purifiers."

"Yeah, iodine tablets and all are definitely good to have. Hopefully there's some down there."

As Inuyasha said that, the deputy came running up the stairs. He ran up to them and skidded to a stop, trying not to lose his balance.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's actually really right."

"What is?" Inuyasha asked, his curiosity peaked.

"You aren't gonna believe what's down there, you gotta see it."

Braddock glanced at Inuyasha before they followed the junior deputy downstairs.

Alright, that's it for right now, I hope it was alright. Notice, I did re-write the prologue to make it more relevant and Kouga-centric. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. A Pleasant Surprise

"_They're everywhere; just rows and rows of them. It's like that Christmas when Kouga bought me the wh- No, cannot get on that train of thought right now."_

Inuyasha walked over to a rack and pulled of a SPAS-12, a French automatic 12-gauge shotgun.

"Where did all of this stuff come from, Jim?"

Inuyasha was referring to the hideously large quantity of firearms and ammunition that was literally filling the basement. Racks on the walls held every kind of long arm imaginable and boxes of every shape, size, and material where stacked everywhere.

"Oh, shit I remember. A couple of years back we found about that smuggling ring, and the investigation led to that little farm outside of town. We were the ones who handled it and this was all of the stuff they had stockpiled in that little barn. We must have dumped everything down here and forgot about it while dealing with all of the FBI's damn paperwork."

"I guess they forgot about it too, which is good for us."

"Hell yeah it is; I guess this means we can relax on the firearms front."

"True, though we should still try and find as many weapons and as much ammunition as possible. I have a feeling that once rioting starts to really break out en masse supplies of that stuff will be first to go. Once we get the town secured and under control we'll have to organize a few supply runs, but for now help me check if they have any Glock 17's in these boxes."

"You got it."

Jim, Inuyasha, and the deputy searched through the numerous crates for a few minutes until the deputy found them.

"Hello, beautiful."

The deputy was holding up a Glock 18, the full-automatic version of the nine-millimeter Glock pistol. The gun had a 31-round magazine in it and one taped to the grip. Inside the crate was a host of different Glock weapons, including multiple Glock 17's.

"Good, let's get these upstairs and hand them out. For starting out, these will be good enough. That way we can save the good weapons for when we need them most."

They had setup a table outside the police station and stacked the pistols on it w/ a magazine in each. They had also raided the nearest Boy Scout center and repossessed a bunch of twenty-two caliber bolt action rifles. They also had a table that was left empty for people to turn over their guns. As the people did so, Inuyasha mentally inventoried all of those who could serve as fighters and guards. Once everyone had re-assembled out front of the station and they'd all turned in their weapons, Inuyasha moved to address them once more.

"So, what do we do know that you've left us defenseless?"

The human man was the same one who'd been agitated before. Inuyasha knew him from before; the slightly balding middle aged human was always irritable. He sighed to himself before answering.

"I'm going to re-arm you in a minute. And as for defenseless, you turned in a pair of gold-plated Desert Eagles. Could you even use one of them accurately?"

"Well, I'm sure I could."

"Then you don't know?"

"Well, I've fired never fired them before, they were a gift from my brother and the ammo's expensive as hell."

"Exactly; without skill and a lot of practice you'd be hard pressed to get a headshot using both hands, let alone trying to do it holding one in each hand. Now, first I need to ask for volunteers. Anyone who can perform a guard duty or is willing to go on a supply run, please step forward. And please don't think this is mandatory; if you don't feel comfortable throwing yourself into a dangerous situation you don't have to. I know that this is a horrifying experience, and I couldn't blame any of you for not volunteering."

A number of people there weren't combat material to start with; there was a bunch of children, pregnant women, seniors, and sick or injured, none of whom would be eligible to serve in a combat role. There were however, quite a few human males in good condition who decided not to step forward, and Inuyasha noted several of them who constantly bragged at the gym about their physique and how they were ready for anything.

Inuyasha was glad to see that all of the demons present stepped forward, as did a good number of humans. Among them some teenagers, mainly adults, and a few older residents of the town.

"Alright, everyone else should head to the community center; they're setting it up as a housing area and they could use help."

A few of the wimpy body builders almost protested about not getting weapons, but the look on Inuyasha's face encouraged them to silence themselves.

"Alright, now I'm going to give you guys your weapons. You're all gonna get a Glock 17 semi-automatic pistol and a twenty two caliber bolt-action rifle."

"What is this, the fucking Cub Scouts? We're getting twenty-two's? I fired one of them for the first time when I was five."

"Good, then it'll be like déjà vu. I'm giving you these because as of right now there aren't that many of those things around. These weapons can deal a lethal blow if used properly, so just take your time aiming and conserve ammo. I figure if we use these know then we save off using the big guns until we really need them. And this way we won't have people jumping and shadows and letting loose with sprays of automatic fire."

Inuyasha picked up a Glock and held it up for everyone to see.

"Alright, quick lesson. The Glock 17 is a lightweight, almost entirely polymer construction pistol. It uses nine millimeter ammunition, and holds 10, 17, 19, or 31 rounds in a magazine. It is relatively affordable, and is one of the industry leaders in reliability; a bit of basic care will keep it firing reliably every time. The downside is that the lightweight nature of the gun, while making it easier to carry, makes the recoil substantial for a nine millimeter handgun. It is also lacking in ergonomics, which combined with the recoil makes it less accurate than some other nine millimeter handguns."

Inuyasha handed them all out to the volunteers after checking to insure that they were all loaded.

"Now, unfortunately many of the one you have are early production models. The guns themselves are no different from new ones, but it means that we don't have many extra magazines."

"Why does that make a difference?"

"Good question. When Glock first started selling their pistols in America, they still had the Austrian way of thinking in regards to firearms. They thought that a firearm is a last resort option, and shouldn't be frequently used. Because of that, the early Glock pistols only came with one magazine, instead of the two or more that they're issued with today. The guns are the same, but their age means that we have the magazines in limited quantities."

Inuyasha then stopped to hand out the magazines they did have, giving everyone a mix of the various sized mags. The volunteers all had one in the gun and two backups, and they were mixed so that they all had about the same number of rounds.

"Alright, now on to the bolt-action. The bolt-action rifle I'm giving you uses twenty-two caliber long rifle ammunition. They all have steel, ten round magazines and unfortunately we don't have any backups in store. But we do have plenty of ammo, so you'll each get a box to carry with you. The bolt-action is very simple, and very reliable. It has no recoil thanks to its size and the small round it fires. It can be very accurate, and if you get experienced with using it very fast firing."

Inuyasha picked one up and put the magazine in it. He pulled the lever on the slide up, then back, then forward and down.

"That's all there is to it. This gun is ready to fire, and to fire again you simply repeat the action for each shot. Also, if you need to fire a round and don't have time to load the magazine, you can pull the slide back, put a round directly into the chamber, and move the slide forward and you can fire it. Exceptionally simple, exceptionally reliable, and exceptionally easy to shoot. Just take care to line up the shots and you should be able to stop one of those creatures with little difficulty. Just remember, if they're at a distance use the rifle for its accuracy. If one of them gets close, drop it and pull your Glock as the size of the rifle is going to hinder you in close quarters."

Inuyasha handed out the rifles and boxes of ammo to the volunteers and then used a large aerial view schematic of the town to setup good vantage points for them to guard. He split the group in two and then split the one half into groups of two. He had them go to the various guard posts with binoculars and a radio to watch for any activity. The other group he kept at the station to get ready for a possible supply run.

Alright, there's the next installment of my DOD fic. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	6. Scavenging

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning sun rose over a quiet town, the early rays shining on the corpses of a few of the cannibals and the fast constructed barricades barring entrance into the town. Over the last two days they'd thrown up the barricades and fended off the small handful of creatures that converged on them. Inuyasha had to give the guards credit; they'd done a good job of handling them with the limited amount of firepower he'd given them.

In addition to defending the town they'd also accumulated the town's supplies and resources and organized everything to the best setup possible. The useable vehicles were all lined up in a couple of parking lots they had available, all of the weapons and ammunition were organized, catalogued, and stored in the police station. They'd stockpile their food and water in the community center, and the gas station was filled to the brim with gas and diesel fuel.

They'd barricaded all of the roads heading into the town and they'd set up two rings of defense around the police station, which sat basically in the center of town. The outer ring was a mixture of sand bags, cement barriers, wrecked cars from the junkyard, etc. The barricade ran between several buildings that surrounded the police station and blocked the gaps and streets between them. The buildings themselves had their outward facing doors and windows barricaded to prevent anyone or anything getting in without permission.

The inner ring was a barricade that wrapped around the police station and the grounds it sat on as well as the parking lot. It was a final defensive line if the zombies broke through everything else.

Inuyasha stood looking over a map of the outlying area, picking out spots to hit first. He picked out the nearest town, which had a pair of gas stations, a supermarket, and a small gun shop along with a small goods store which would carry some ammo.

"Alright, we're gonna need some vehicles. Jim, what do we have in terms of trucks?"

"Ugh, pretty much everything not in use is in that side lot."

"I'll go check it out then. Are you guys gonna be okay for a day or so?"

"Hey, we're looking far better than just about everyone else. Just be careful out there, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, you too."

Inuyasha walked over to the parking lot and let his gaze sweep over the selection of cars and trucks. As he walked he filled out his mental checklist. First up was a new Cadillac CTS Sport wagon. Next, he picked an old Chevy S-10 which was a mixture of flat-black paint and rust. A yellow H2 Hummer was next on his list, and was followed by a gray primer 1976 Chevy Suburban which had a beefy brush guard, beefier tires, and extra lighting. Finally he spotted a 2006 Dodge Ram 3500 in white with the dual tire rear axle, a brush guard, a pickup cap, and a roll bar with extra lighting. As he turned to walk back, he spotted a glimpse of blue in the back of the back of the lot. It turned out to be a new Subaru Impreza WRX 5-door, and Inuyasha knew it was the car he was taking on the run.

He returned to the community center where everyone was sleeping. He walked over to his mate and snuggled up behind the sleeping wolf. Kouga slowly woke and turned to see his mate. The two met in a soft kiss, which they both wished didn't have to end.

"We're gonna be going on a supply run pretty soon. I just wanted to stop and get a kiss before I go."

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you're still injured from before."

"This wound is nothing."

"Yeah, but it hasn't healed yet which shows that whatever was in the saliva of that creature, it serves as a anti-coagulant and it's still potent enough to prevent you from healing correctly. You may be able to function with the wound, but if you get bit again another dose of whatever they carry may serve to be fatal. If it hasn't run its course the extra amount of anti-coagulant may cause you to bleed to death, and who knows if you've even replaced the blood you lost from that bite yet. Hell, you could suffer organ failure or brain damage if it sticks around for a while. So until we know that you're one hundred percent again, you're staying put."

"I'd argue but you could probably knock me out in half a second, so fine I'll stay here. But you better come back in one piece or I'll spank the crap out of you."

A couple of humans nearby heard him and blushed as Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He kissed the wolf one more time then went and gathered the group he'd picked for the run.

They were a group of eleven including Inuyasha; the others were all human except for one dragon demon and one fox demon. After getting to know each other a bit, Inuyasha led them to the police station and grabbed out some extra weaponry in addition to the rifles and semi-automatic handguns he'd given them before.

He pulled out four Mossberg 590 shotguns, four Mossberg 500 Cruiser shotguns, a Ruger Mini-14 rifle, a Kel-tec SU-16C rifle, and for himself a Glock 21 handgun and an H&K MP5 submachine gun. He grabbed out ammo for the weapons and handed them out, before leading them over to the map he'd been using for planning earlier.

"Alright team, now that we've got some firepower it's time to hit the cars and get going. We're going to be entering an extremely hazardous area and we will be on our own. To make this a success we need to stay together and function as a team. Now first, we'll be hitting the supermarket here."

Inuyasha pointed to a small block on the enlarged, aerial view map.

"We're starting here because if nothing else we need food and water. We can walk if we don't have gas and we can use sticks if we're out of ammo but if don't have food and water we're screwed. Now they should have some sort of box trucks or a semi-rig in the back loading bay. If so, the priority will be filling it with fifty percent liquids and fifty percent canned and other non-perishable foods. In the other vehicles we should focus on the more perishable stuff and alcohol."

"Why are we doing that?"

"Because dealing with the apocalypse is a good bit easier after a steak and a few rum and Coke's. Now, to get in I'll go around back and with a bit of help slip under one of the loading bays. Now the power should be on so if it is I'll raise the loading bay, then open the front doors enough to get the vehicles inside. If the power's off, drive the small pickup through the front door then back the Hummer in to cover the hole in the glass. Any questions?"

No one had any questions, so Inuyasha continued on and detailed the general strategy for the rest of the locations. Then they insured that they all had working radios and that all of the weapons were loaded and ready to fire.

"Alright, I think we're ready. Now, the optimal way this'll go down is that we sneak in, grab what we need from each store, and roll without attracting any attention. The worst case is that we get a horde of them running at us as soon as we enter the town. To try and prevent that, only fire on the creatures that need to be dispatched. And try to stick with the twenty two and the Glock, and leave the big guns for when we really need them. Alright, any last questions, anyone want to back out now? We certainly couldn't blame you, this is gonna be dangerous and quite possibly lethal."

No one motioned to leave and no one had any questions, so Inuyasha led them out to the parking lot. They all got in the different cars, and Inuyasha instantly jumped in the WRX. A human, named Rick tried to get in the CTS wagon but it was locked; prompting the dragon demon to walk up next to him.

"How about I drive this time?"

"If you can get in, be my guest."

The youkai, Niko, pulled a set of keys from his pocket and pressed the unlock button on the key fob. The car chirped and the door locks released. Rick got in the passenger seat, holding one of the Mossberg 590 shotguns. Niko got in the drivers' seat and started the car before shifting into first. He set his Mossberg 500 Cruiser down in the passenger foot well with Rick.

Meanwhile, the other humans got in the Chevy S-10, the Dodge Ram 3500, and the Suburban. A human female, Claire, got in the Hummer. She pulled a baseball cap over her read hair and threw on a pair of sunglasses. The fox demon, a male named Kento, got behind the wheel of the Dodge Ram 3500. The six vehicles drove out of the lot and drove towards the first barricade on the road out towards their destination.

They had rigged up a fork lift in front of two wrecked cars, and as the cars came up to the barricade the forklift raised the wrecks and moved them out of the way, allowing the convoy to pass through. The next barricade was the same and after the forklift cleared a path they headed out onto the road as the barricades were closed behind them.

The drive was only about an hour and it was barely lunch time when they reached the supermarket. Four of the vehicles pulled up to a stop on the front area of the supermarket. Inuyasha and the Chevy Suburban drove around back and pulled up to the first bay. Inuyasha got out and grabbed a steel pipe as he walked up to the door. He lifted it slightly with one clawed hand and wedged the pipe under the shudder. He used the leverage to raise the door about a foot. One of the humans from the Chevy held the pipe in place while Inuyasha slid under. He found the door controls and pressed the up button, breathing out a sigh of relief when he heard the opener whir into life and lift the bay door.

"Well, that makes things a lot easier. Thanks for holding the door up for me. You said you can hotwire?"

"Yeah no problem." The human male, Chris, answered him.

"Good, get that big box truck over there running and back it up here while I go get the front door open."

"Got it."

Inuyasha made his way to the manager's office and found the keys for the front door. He quickly crossed the store and kneeled in front of the doors as he searched through the key ring he'd found for the right one.

Outside, there were several zombies slowly shuffling across the parking lot. The survivors debated on whether or not to take them out, though decided to hold their fire until they got closer. Just as they were about to fire with the twenty-two's, the front doors slid open enough to accommodate the trucks. The S-10, the Cadillac, and the Ram drove into the store while Claire backed the Hummer in so that the tailgate was just inside the store. This move made the H2 a temporary barricade while they grabbed supplies.

"Alright, the truck should be out back. Let's get the non-perishables and cases of water out to the loading bay."

They made quick work of loading the first truck and wound up loading up half of a second truck. There was still some food and water left so they remembered to mark the spot on the map as a possibility for future scavenging. After loading up the Cadillac and the Hummer with booze and all kinds of perishables and junk food they left the store, headed towards the next stop.

Alright, that's it for now. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

As the group got into their vehicles, a quick moving zombie ran up to and into one of the doors, breaking the edge of it. A younger human female pulled her Glock and fired, catching it in the neck. Claire was there too and fired her own pistol, catching it in the right eye. The young woman fired at a second zombie that was coming in the same way the first one had and hit it dead in the forehead, killing it.

"Alright, people let's go! Get these cars outta here now!"

Inuyasha commanded them and the four vehicles fired up. After the vehicles backed out of the front door onto the sidewalk landing, Inuyasha closed and locked the front doors as best he could with part of the right door shattered. He got Chris, the guy who'd held the shutter door up to help him throw some barricades up in front of the door. They pushed some shelves up against the glass and knocked a couple over in front of those.

"Good, that should hold them back for a bit. Let's go get our cars and get the box truck outta here." Chris suggested as they jogged back to the back of the store.

"Get under and I'll hit the door to close."

Chris ran out of the open bay and Inuyasha hit the close, running under and sliding under the door which came down with surprising speed. As Chris got back in the Suburban, Inuyasha checked with the guy in the box truck, a middle aged human male with balding red hair and a trucker's cap on, Inuyasha remembered him introducing himself as Tucker.

"Hey, you good to drive this thing?"

"Hell yeah I am, this thing's running like a champ. They were even nice enough to leave me this in the glove box."

Tucker held up a Colt 1911 handgun, which used .45ACP rounds. Apparently the previous owner had left the handgun in the truck along with a couple of spare mags.

"Nice, I've never had a 1911 let me down."

Inuyasha got in the WRX and did a quick U-turn as did the Suburban. The truck pulled out behind them and the three drove off towards the front of the store. The other four cars were waiting and they drove towards the goods store.

As the procession of seven vehicles drove towards the store, they found the town to be an utter bloodbath. There were bodies strewn on the sidewalks and on the road, all in various stages of decomposition. Inuyasha looked at the deceased and couldn't really see any pattern to the bodies; no line of corpses that were shot and no opposing group of bitten victims. The bodies were all mixed, some were bullet-riddled, some were a mess of bites, some were a combination of both, and others were just destroyed.

The randomness of the bodies suggested that things had ended in utter chaos; no last stand by the uninfected but rather just absolute pandemonium as they tried to flee and ran right into the cannibals. It must have been a hell of a fight, Inuyasha was sure. Bullet holes riddled everything, everything was ransacked as they closer to the center of town, and there were dozens of wrecked cars forcing them to take a winding path around them all.

Many of the zombies had dissipated however, possibly moving on to other victims, or wandering aimlessly down the roads. As the small convoy rolled along, there were exceptionally few creatures to be seen, along with an absence of any other forms of life. The town was absolutely drenched in an eerie, unsettling calm; a solitude that Inuyasha found more disturbing than the blood that the town was also bathed in.

Eventually, they reached the epicenter of the destruction, the town center. There was what remained of some sort of evacuation program, sandbags piled up and military vehicles crushed or sitting idling. There were a couple of M35 trucks, one permanently parked in a statue and one overturned on its side. Bodies were literally everywhere, civilians and military corpses scattered across the park in the center of town.

The vehicles passed the carnage and pulled up to the goods store, parking right outside the heavy front doors. Though the outward appearance of the store matched the rest of the town, a sudden peace after a gory and gruesome battle, the survivors would soon find that they weren't alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Days Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_**All civilians please move to the town square for evacuation, immediately. This is not a drill. Martial law has been declared, please move to the town square for evacuation, immediately. There are soldiers standing by to evacuate you to a safe area. All civilians, report for evacuation now."**_

As the loudspeakers blared out the evacuation notice, the group of Army men stood ready to load for evacuation. They had two full M35's ready to haul people out, and several HUMVEES ready to escort them. They'd already set up barricades and were all standing at the ready with M16's.

While the main group of the men deployed waited in the town square, several small groups went door to door to evacuate the civilians. As one of the groups gathered on the front porch of a house near the town square, they had no idea that their end laid on the other side of the door. The owners opened the door a crack, nervousness evident on their older faces.

"Sir, mam, we need to evacuate you it's no longer safe here."

"But we don't want to leave; we're going to stay here."

"If you stay here you will not make it. Now please, you need to come with us."

The soldier smoothly yet firmly pushed the door open and the soldiers walked inside to escort them to safety. As the small team of six checked for anyone else, they heard a loud banging. The first soldier, their leader, cocked his head at the sound, seeing that it came from behind a door on the first floor of the small two story house.

"Hortz, Jackson, check it out."

John Hortz pulled his Beretta while Jackson stood behind him M16 still in his hands as the man slowly placed his hand on the knob and started to turn it.

"NO! Don't open the door!"

"Why not?" The first soldier asked the older couple from behind his respirator.

"It's just our, our private room. Please, there's no one in there, we just don't want our house torn apart."

Hortz shook his head and turned the knob silently. As he moved the door open enough to get his gun in the room, the first soldier looked at the wife. She was pale, almost deathly, and she was gingerly clutching her right wrist. He grabbed her arm and pulled the sleeve back, revealing a deep, bleeding gash.

Whatever he would have said was cut off by a string of gunfire as Hortz discharged his Beretta into the room. He squeezed off about four rounds and then he was taken down by one of the cannibals. He tore into his neck as Jackson tried to pull it away. The soldier managed to kick the thing in the head with his boot. As it staggered back he brought his M16 to bear and pulled the trigger, sending a spray of automatic fire into its chest. The creature dropped to the floor though another one, a child jumped from the room and bit down on Jackson's wrist, taking a chunk out of it.

"Son of bitch!"

Jackson cracked the butt of his rifle over its head and it backed into the wall. He pushed the barrel to its temple and pulled the trigger, emptying the rest of the magazine into the dead cannibals head. Jackson sunk down to the floor; clutching his wrist as the leader pulled his Beretta pulled the slide back, chambering a nine millimeter round.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL US WHAT WAS BACK THERE?! ANSWER ME!"

The barrel of the Italian handgun waved in front of the faces of the older couple, the soldier's finger dangerously close to the trigger. After several deep breaths he pulled himself together and holstered the Beretta; turning to look at his group. Jackson was in shock; Hortz was a dead man, his main arteries severed and pouring blood over his chest. One of his men stood over the body of the cannibal Jackson had shot in the chest, his shotgun clutched sideways in his hands.

As the man turned to walk back to the group, the damn thing got back up and grabbed the solider, sinking its teeth into the back of the man's neck. He screamed and put his finger on the trigger of the shotgun, trying to aim it at the creature. As the zombie pushed him against the wall, he accidentally squeezed the trigger and sent five 12-gauge slugs flying out of the barrel.

The female in the group, Ramirez, looked up from treating Hortz at hearing the man's scream. As he squeezed the trigger, the barrel wound up facing her dead on. The slugs ripped through her chest and neck, fatally wounding her.

As the fifth member ran up to help the man being bitten, he got bit in the hand himself and he head butted the creature. He grabbed his shotgun and aimed at its head, sending a group of slugs into its brain. It fell dead and the two members of the group collapsed to the ground.

The leader of the group could only stare in horror as every member of his group was given a death sentence, four by infection and one by fatal gun wound. He pulled his Beretta and turned to the older couple. He squeezed the trigger once and shot the man in the chest, than again and hit the woman. They both dropped and he walked over to his group. Ramirez and Hortz were dead, the guy who'd been bitten in the back of the neck was losing consciousness, Jackson was still out of it, and the final member was slumped against the wall holding his hand. Looking at the leader, he pulled his Beretta and put it under his chin. The leader looked away as he heard the gun shot.

He got up and turned around walking from the bloodbath. As he got to the door, he felt something grab his ankle. A sharp pain hit him as the older woman's teeth sunk into the exposed bit of his leg. He emptied his Beretta into the back of her head and dropped to the ground, in disbelief that he was going to die.

Back in the town center, things were not going well. As the citizens flocked to the military station, they unwittingly brought company. The rush of people brought the zombies with them, and the small deployment of soldiers was having trouble keeping the creatures back.

Oncoming civilians kept their heads down as bursts and bursts of automatic fire cracked through the night over their heads. The cannibals seemed oblivious, the 5.56MM NATO rounds whistling through their torsos having little effect. Even once a few of the soldiers tried crippling them by shooting out their legs, the damn things either shrugged it off or simply started to crawl along the ground.

As the night went on, the group was getting desperate. The few creatures they put down were nothing compared to the massive that kept shambling towards them. As their weapons began to run dry, the situation turned for the worse. One of the faster cannibals managed to run up and sprint over the sandbag fortifications, grabbing a soldier as it did. The man screamed as he was bitten multiple times; what was once a set of human teeth tearing into his skin. The other soldiers tried to get the creature off, and in doing so ceased firing at the creatures that were still moving towards them.

It took what seemed like mere seconds before an entire wave of them was over the wall and biting at the soldiers and the civilians. As one of the M35 trucks attempted to get away the driver was grabbed and bitten, ultimately driving right into a heavy statue in the town square while attempting to fend off the creature. The driver of the other truck tried to flee but the panicking civilians pressed up against it in their desperation, ultimately knocking it over onto its side. Chaos was what followed as the zombies converged on the mass of uninfected survivors, the screams of the dying lasting long into the morning until no one was left alive. No one that is, except for a small group that had fled into a store and quickly barricaded the building from the creatures.


End file.
